


Haikyuu birthday drabbles!

by JustTay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTay/pseuds/JustTay
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Kuroo ! L'équipe de volley de Nekoma lui réserve une petite surprise...





	Haikyuu birthday drabbles!

     Être manager du club de volley de Nekoma n'est pas facile tous les jours. Surtout quand c'est l'anniversaire du capitaine et que l'équipe décide de lui faire une surprise.

     La matinée commence plutôt normalement. Tous les joueurs étaient rassemblés dans le gymnase pour l'entraînement avant les cours. Même Lev était à l'heure, ce qui avait surpris tout le monde. Un exploit vraiment, que Yaku n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commenter.

     Pendant que les garçons font des exercices de réceptions et des combinaisons d'attaque, je les compte. « Eeeeeeeh mais il m'en manque un ! » Kenma détourne brièvement son attention de la balle après avoir fait sa passe à Yamamoto – qui se fait bloquer par Inuoka – et réagit à ma remarque. « Kuro est encore chez lui. Il déprime.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, je demande, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sa copine a rompu avec lui.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas ? Non mais je vous jure, cet idiot... Il va m'entendre... Grmbl... » Je pose mon bloc-notes sur le banc et enfile la veste rouge de Nekoma par-dessus mon uniforme. « Je reviens tout de suite ! » Si je me dépêche, je devrais avoir le prochain train. Le coach hoche la tête, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, tandis que Yaku lève un pouce en l'air. Il semble me dire « ne t'inquiète pas, je gère l'équipe en attendant » et ça me rassure.

     Heureusement pour moi, le train n'était pas bondé. Je ne supporte pas la foule. J'arrive rapidement et trottine jusque chez Kuroo qui est quasiment mon voisin. Et il avait fallu qu'on aille au même lycée pour qu'on se rencontre. Je frappe avant de rentrer, salue la mère de Kuroo qui ne paraît nullement surprise de ma présence, avant d'enlever mes chaussures et de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre et frappe plusieurs fois contre le battant de bois sans obtenir de réponse. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, j'ouvre la porte sans la retenir et elle claque contre le mur. J'avance d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce, me dirigeant droit vers le lit de Kuroo. Je suis surprise de le trouver endormi, allongé sur le ventre avec la tête coincée entre deux oreillers. Seule sa mèche de cheveux bruns défiant les lois de la gravité était visible. (comment fait-il pour respirer ? C'est un mystère.) Et monsieur ose se plaindre de l'état de ses cheveux au réveil... Je secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel avant de me pencher au-dessus de lui pour le secouer. Oui, le réveil promettait d'être brutal. Pour lui, du moins. Cela lui apprendra à sécher l'entraînement.

     J'ai presque atteint son épaule quand il se met à murmurer dans son sommeil, en se tournant légèrement. Oya oya intéressant... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre bavard quand il dormait. Je me rapproche pour écouter ce qu'il grommelle. « … Une erreur... Vaut pas la peine... Bien meilleure qu'elle... C'est toi que j'aime... » Je suis étonnée. Je me demande de qui il peut bien parler. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger car il prononce mon prénom. Très distinctement cette fois. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? J'inspire longuement pour ne pas céder à la panique. Kuroo n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il dit ou fait. Il faut que je le réveille. Cette fois, je le secoue par l'épaule avec douceur. Il émet des grognements agacés mais je continue. Enfin, il ouvre les yeux. S'il est surpris de me voir, il le cache bien. Son habituel sourire que lui envierait même le chat du Cheshire est bien en place sur son visage. Il me donne envie de le frapper. Et de l'embrasser. « Oya oya. Manager-chan... C'est gentil de venir me voir. » Je lui assène une tape derrière la tête. « Debout idiot ! Tu n'as aucune raison qui justifie ton absence à l'entraînement ! Alors tu ferais mieux de te bouger _tout de suite_ avant que je te traîne de force jusqu'au gymnase ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! » Kuroo ose éclater de rire. Je suis offensée. « Oi je suis sérieuse ! »

     Il s'assoit et s'étire paresseusement avant de me répondre. « Non, j'ai pas envie.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de mourir ?

\- Non...

\- Est-ce que tu es malade au point de dire « je suis en train de mourir » ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un de ta famille proche est mort ?

\- Non plus...

\- Alors tu bouges tes fesses de là et tu viens avec moi. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. » Il marmonne des protestations dans sa barbe comme quoi je ne suis « pas sympa » et que je devrais « au moins lui laisser le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt ». Je souris. Il se fige, se tait et s'exécute.

     Sur le chemin jusqu'à la gare, nous sommes silencieux. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquerait le fait que je lui raconte ce qu'il a dit en dormant. Enfin, ce qu'il m'a déclaré, pour être exact. C'est embarrassant, autant pour lui que pour moi. Cette fois, le train est bondé. J'ai le dos appuyé contre la porte du wagon, Kuroo juste à côté de moi. « En fait, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose manager-chan ? » J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il parle, il y a une espèce de ronronnement dans sa voix. Hyper perturbant, le gars. Ses yeux ambrés me fixent intensément, il attend une réponse. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kuroo. » Il fait une moue boudeuse et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais quel enfant... Je m'autorise un sourire moqueur face à son attitude.

     Enfin, nous arrivons et je le tire par le bras dès qu'il ralentit. Heureusement qu'il se laisse faire car je suis loin d'avoir la force de le déplacer. Les autres joueurs nous accueillent avec un soupir de soulagement collectif. La présence de leur capitaine semble les remotiver. Je note que Lev fait de meilleures performances en block et qu'il arrive même à se synchroniser avec Kenma. De l'autre côté du filet, Kuroo a une expression qui crie « je suis déçu que personne ne fasse plus attention à moi ». Je souris. Je sais très bien qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde lui souhaite son anniversaire. Sous l'impulsion de Yaku, nous avions tous décidé de lui jouer un tour : faire semblant d'avoir oublié la date et faire comme si c'était un jour de cours ordinaire.

     À la fin de l'entraînement, les garçons rangent les balles et le filet. Ils filent se doucher, se changer et reviennent quelques minutes après. Nous nous regroupons en demi-cercle, face au coach. Discrètement, je me tourne sur la gauche et adresse un regard interrogateur à Yaku qui me répond par un bref signe de tête. Tout est en place. Parfait. Après son petit discours de motivation et de rappel du mantra de l'équipe, Kuroo se plaint. « Eeeeeeeeh ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ! » Lev ne peut plus contenir son impatience. Je suis surprise qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps. Je m'éclipse et reviens avec un paquet emballé dans les mains. Yaku s'est occupé du gâteau. L'expression de Kuroo est d'abord confuse, puis contente et enfin, carrément terrifiée. « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KUROO !, nous exclamons-nous d'une seule voix. » Il sourit mais n'a toujours pas l'air rassuré. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Et pour cause : aussi vif que l'éclair, Yaku s'est approché de lui et a écrasé le gâteau en plein dans sa figure. Nous éclatons de rire avant de chanter joyeux anniversaire à pleins poumons.

     J'espère que c'est un anniversaire dont il se souviendra longtemps. En tout cas, moi, je n'oublierai jamais son expression choquée. Une récompense pour le dur travail de manager, en quelque sorte.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey ! 
> 
> Bon, comme le 17 novembre, c'était l'anniversaire de Kuroo j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça. (grâce à un fanart génial où Yaku avait un sourire tellement innocent pendant qu'il écrasait le gâteau sur Kuroo que j'ai ri pendant une bonne demi-heure) 
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (tout avis est le bienvenu évidemment !) 
> 
> Je pense que j'en écrirai plusieurs comme ça. C'est assez court et ça détend. :) (le prochain sera pour Akaashi, 5/12)
> 
> Much love. ♥


End file.
